


Mornings

by ImDreamingAboutLife



Series: Sanversweek [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm a sappy person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDreamingAboutLife/pseuds/ImDreamingAboutLife
Summary: Alex never loved waking up before.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So not really keeping to the order of Sanversweek with my posting here, this one has been up on tumblr for a few days but I decided to post it here anyway so now day one is part three, whattayagonnadoboutit. Happy reading:)

Alex loves waking up.

She always had been a morning person, ever since childhood she’d liked the calm before the world woke up. In recent years she’d made a habit of using the extra hours to go running before most clubs closed (after all, she decided that she preferred the first light she saw each morning to be the rising sun, rather that the bright lights of a bar that wanted everyone out). Point is, she always liked being awake early. But she never really liked waking up.

When she was younger, she was always tempted to stay snuggled up a little longer those first few minutes of her day, her bed was just so comfy and safe. Then that want to stay asleep because it felt nice became the desire to hold of feeling hollow at least a couple minutes. Her first years at the DEO were some of the happiest she’d had up to then, but when The Agent’s day ended, Alex was left locked up in her head, wondering if there was still a difference between who she was and what she was.

Things, however, changed drastically when Kara came out and got to know her sister’s hidden sides. Alex felt like she got to explore her life, while her sister explored what being a hero was. Day by day waking up and feeling empty until her heart was beating a mile a minute and her muscles were burning, became opening her eyes and realizing that maybe she would get to laugh with her friends - no, her family - today. She didn’t mind waking up anymore.

But only when Maggie became a part of her life, did waking up become amazing. At first, well, the first image she thought of in the morning was the woman and that made her smile like she never had before. But then, oh then, she didn’t have to imagine Maggie’s beautiful sleepy face anymore, it’d be right there when she opened her eyes. Now her mornings were filled with her heart leaping because she loved this woman more than she could ever succeed to tell her. She’d put her forehead against hers and Maggie would smile, and not her normal Alex-Danvers-exclusive smile, no, her Alex-Danvers-exclusive-I-am-so-happy-I-could-burst smile, because she was just as thrilled to wake up as Alex.

One of them would usually plant a sleepy kiss on the other’s lips and some comment about morning breath and a scrunched up nose would follow. But the smiles would be a constant.

Because now Alex loves waking up.

Because now Maggie loves waking up.

Because whatever life would have up its sleeve later, they love each other more than they ever imagined they could love another person and their mornings prove that life could sometimes be better than any dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> same old, same old, comment if you feel like it?
> 
> tumblr: imdreamingaboutlife


End file.
